Marcel Duframe
A crafty rogue with a penchant for sweets and vigilantism. Basics Name: '''Marcel Duframe '''Species/Form: Weavile Ability: Pickpocket Hold Item: '''Nevermelt Ice - Noncombat Brightpowder - In Combat Marcel's hold items tend to take the form of earrings. His Nevermelt Ice ones are mostly used for comfort, several months out of the year, for the purposes of keeping cool. This especially holds true for the summer. '''Gender: Male Age: 18 Physical description: This little Weavile stands at about 5’2” at best. That’s not including the crest of feathers on his head. He’s a pretty slight build, too, with little actual tone in his muscles, but also lacking any gut that would arise from any sort of laziness. His hair – or fur, rather, as it is on his whole body, is a jet black, and kept pretty well trimmed, even if he doesn’t comb. His eyes sit as a deep, almost soothing maroon, with nothing else special of note. Similar to the crest of feathers across the top of his head, his ears are also accentuated with such feathers. While Marcel prefers to have his claws out for their many uses (and also a bit of intimidation), he does retract them from time to time when being sharp and pointy could be more of a liability. His claws on his feet remain out almost all the time. And, in keeping with his scrawny build, his arms and legs seem almost unnaturally slender as well. While this could pose issues, he tends to see it more in the light that it helps him move faster. His clothing tends to be something not befitting of his more than decent inheritance. The majority of his outfits involve T-Shirts with snarky slogans or pictures rather than something that the hoity-toity members of the school’s populace might be inclined to wear. Each shirt is baggy enough to let his maroon tail feathers poke through as well. His pants too tend to be unusual: throughout most of the year, even early winter or early spring where there’s more than a little nip in the air, he is content to wear shorts, and go barefoot on top of it. His choice in jewelry tends to be unique as well, fitting to the form. Outside of fights, he wears earrings which exude a perpetual mist into the air around his ears; on closer inspection, one would find his earrings contain small crystals of Nevermelt Ice. Personality: Marcel's a bit of a rogue. He tends to see a bit of personal value in everything he tries. Though making friends is to help his own station, he does genuinely value friends and allies as something more than just assets. Marcel's rough life has taken its toll on his personality. A lack of family and control in his life is what drives him forward in his pursuits. He wants his strength to live up to his own ambition, but it's more to take control of the life he's lost control of so far. Bullying was always a sore point, and he drives himself forward. Control is a big point in his life. It's why he instigates so often, and why he will more than just occasionally bend the rules. When his control is taken, though, he kind of ends up stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out how to re-take the reins. Ambition is in no short supply on campus. Marcel is no exception, seeking for the top of Mount Battle. His family's had a bit of success on Mt. Battle, and he'd like to do more than just live up to that reputation. He is prone to more than a couple of distractions. He has a notable old-world style, going antique shopping pretty frequently, and listening to older singers in his dorm room. That besides, a lot of his time is eaten up by either work or training. He has been getting more into the club scene though. History: Marcel's past is a bit shakey. He had a fairly normal childhood for an only child growing up in a city permanantly beset by snow, other than growing up with a decent sized bit of wealth, coming from some of Snowpoint City's old money. But after his mother was diagnosed with cancer, things became a bit more problematic. Everything became more focused on making her life more comfortable, and ensuring she had the ability to live on. Her death came at the age of 8. And unfortunately, his father died a couple years later due to a heart attack, likely arising from the stress of keeping a house running, staying social, and taking care of - and potentially trying to spoil - a growing sneasel boy. Following his parents' natural but untimely deaths, Marcel ended up adopted by his grandparents, who had moved several years earlier to Agate Village, a notedly good retirement home. Because of when he moved, he seems to know more of Orre than of Sinnoh, though he does prefer the cooler weather. The rest of his schooling was at a semi-private school in Gateon. He did not have the scores to get into Phenac's school, and Pyrite's public school was a lot seedier. Still, some of the less acceptable element came into Gateon, and Marcel was far from immune to their harrassment. Reportedly, though, he took care of the problem early in his high school career. He managed to get decent grades, but because of his attempts to get stronger and how he tried to get into the Mount Battle Conference, in spite of his age and lack of experience, he managed to secure acceptance into the college. Grade level: Freshmon Major/Minor: '''Professional Battling '''Team: '''Lockbreaker '''Moves: Starter #Double Team - In an instant, one Marcel becomes two, two become four, and four become... six. He's not quite good enough to maintain more than that and keep fighting effectively, but he uses those six to astounding effect. #Taunt - A lewd or obnoxious gesture here, a biting remark there, and a little Dark influence thrown in for flavor and Marcel really gets under your skin. It's grating enough to at least start going on an all out offensive against him if not make a few mistakes. #Ice Punch - By drawing the temperature away from his fists, and from the air around it, Marcel achieves a devastating level of cold. More than enough to freeze water, which he proves most every time it rains. In addition to making a good punch, it also works as an umbrella, a short term refrigerator or freezer, air conditioning, or the way to get the perfectly chilled tart. #Night Slash - A low sweeping slash performed with razor sharp claws. The dark fur seems to blur on this attack, leaving behind traces of darkness behind his motion. Or maybe that's the Dark type energy working its magic. Freshman 1 #Mud Slap - Usually done from a downed position, this move is really just a cheap shot against his opponent, throwing around dirt and mud to hurt, but more to get in the way of vision. Though it lacks stopping power on its own, using it as a cheap shot can throw a less prepared opponent off guard. #Leg Sweep - Utilizing his low down fighting position to his advantage, Marcel moves swiftly and accurately, juking out of the way of a madcap charge at near the last second, swinging one of his feet around to trip up his opponent. Once they're down, he'll either take a cheap shot there, or move back to regroup. Freshman 2 #Ice Shard - After gathering up enough moisture in the air and cooling it down enough, Marcel can generate solid chunks of ice. These chunks of ice usually end up sharp and get tossed quite hard across the battlefield. With enough of these lying around, he can actually begin skating around, using them similar to how one would use a roller blade or ice skate, even on a more solid surface. #Protect - Using his timing and speed to great effect and adding in some extra energy allows Marcel to deflect attacks effectively. The recoil occasionally still gets him to flinch a little, but he prevents severe damage, especially that done by his weaknesses. Strategy: Marcel’s usual strategy in battle tends to be to build up an opponent’s frustration. He is almost constantly trying to rattle off Taunts, all while producing illusionary clones with Double Team. Once he has this array set, he employs hit-and-run tactics until his opponent can do nothing against him. In team battles, his strategy takes on a new variation. He is content to let his allies do the majority of the fighting, while he sets up his clones. Anyone foolish enough to attack his team in turn, though, is met with a speedy black hit-squad, only one of which is real, with a physical attack ready to strike. Strengths: *Combat: Marcel has a tendency to hit hard and fast once he is set up, and he is constantly shuffling around his copies in an attempt to mask which attack is real; sometimes that surprise element makes it difficult to prepare. *Academic: Marcel tends to be incredibly creative on writing assignments and research projects. Further, he also tends to be a quick study when it comes to most subjects. His promptness also ends up playing to his advantage here. *Social: While not particularly willing to go out and initiate contact right away, Marcel is always willing to converse, and he has a habit of watching out for the little guy, despite the fact that the little guy might end up being him. Also almost always carrying sweets for sharing. Weaknesses: *Combat: Though Marcel is incredibly jumpy and hard for even seasoned battlers to hit, he is incredibly frail. That scrawny body doesn't take much abuse to bring out of the ring and, though he does try to bulk up a little bit, he hasn't had any luck in making himself take too many more blows. Also attacks with large areas of effect and moves that can pick out the real Marcel from the frauds. Moves that bind or stop Marcel end up stumping him, too, to the point of infuriating him. His control freakishness shines through here. *Academic: Though Marcel can think pretty well outside the box, and can do decently at math, he does get frustrated with most of the sciences, and memory work causes problems for him as well. Things like history are his downfall. *Social: As mentioned earlier, Marcel has a bad problem with control. If he ends up losing control, it kind of befuddles him while he struggles to figure out how best to restore his control. It could take seconds, it could take hours. Given enough trouble, it kind of leaves him in a rut.